creationsofaprofessionaldaydreamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Iliehnassi
The Iliehnassi (ill-eh-nah-see), or mountain dragons, are a group of large quadruped flighted dragons. Species Cliff Drake (''Iliehnassi aequoreus)'' Average Length: '''16ft '''Average Wing Span: '''40ft Habitat: Ocean. Breeds on rocky, uninhabited islands with sheer cliffs '''Average Lifespan: '''34 years '''Intelligence: '''Low A sea fairing species found in all the world's oceans. Breeds on specific islands with perilous cliffs. The smallest of all iliehnassi species. Retains head features but body structure is different. Considered the most dim witted of the iliehnassi species and known to be ferocious when disturbed. Most times spent soaring over open ocean but stays close to land due to their inability to rest on open water. Have been known to parasitize ships. The only species that gathers and travels in social groups. Can be a dangerous force to humaniods when in numbers. '''Sawridge Mountain Iliehnassi ''('Iliehnassi saltus caeruleus)'' '''Average Length: 89ft''' Average Wing Span:' 180ft '''Habitat:' High mountain ranges with forested lowlands'' Average Lifespan:'' '''76 years Intelligence:''' Very High Considered the most intelligent and largest of all the iliehnassi species. Inhabits massive mountain ranges with forested lowlands. Tend to be dark natured. Have been known to prey on Boreal Iliehnassi and cannibalize their own kind when food is scarce. Are known to raid humanoid caravans and villages for food. '''Boreal Iliehnassi (''Iliehnassi saltus saltus) Average Length: '''40ft '''Average Wing Span: '''82ft Habitat: Slightly mountainous lowlands with thick forests. '''Average Lifespan: '''50 years '''Intelligence: '''High A semi-sentient species similar to Sawridge Mountain Iliehnassi but smaller in size. Their ranges overlap but they tend to prefer different habitats. Boreal Iliehnassi prefer high foothills with forests or woodland. Known to reside near humanoid establishments but tend to leave them alone unless disturbed. Regarded by some humanoids as demigods or guardians. Offerings are given to these dragons for protection and luck in return. '''White-ridged Iliehnassi '' (''Iliehnass saltus hiemogester) ' '''Average Length:'' 75ft'' ''Average Wing Span: '''155ft Habitat: High elevation mountain ranges with forested lowlands '''Average Lifespan: '''60 years '''Intelligence: '''High A sentient mountain dragon species similar in size and physiology to Sawridge Mountain Iliehnassi. Coloration and other features different. Separated from Sawridge Mountain Iliehnassi by an ocean feature (found on other sides of the world/continents). If brought together they can hybridize. Offspring considered dangerous due to hybrid vigor (unlimited growth) and greater intelligence. Offspring is sterile but are sought from renegade leaders for guard creatures, village assassins. Although sentient, when brainwashed they become fiercely loyal to what they know. Favors high mountain ranges with forested lowlands. They enjoy hunting during rainstorms or the fronts of thunderheads using the low clouds and low visibility to conceal their large forms. Ancient lore referred to them as storm bringers. They were worshiped to bring needed rains and to protect them from violent storms. Tend to leave humaniods alone unless food is scarce. '''Fallwood Drake ''(Iliehnassi'' ''migrannus)'' Average Length: '''36ft '''Average Wing Span: '''78ft Habitat: ' '''Average Lifespan:' 35 years''' Intelligence': Moderate Similar to the Boreal Iliehnassi but never found in the same area. Their ranges can intertwine with White-ridged Iliehnassi. Tend to prefer more open woodland and lower elevations than Boreal Iliehnassi. Only species that seasonally migrates. They spend their summers in northern regions and either migrate to lower elevations or similar habitat in more southern latitudes. Can be preyed upon by White-ridged Iliehnassi. Unlike the Boreal Iliehnassi, this species tends to avoid people. Used by humaniods to indicate the change of seasons. ' Desert Iliehnassi (Iliehnassi edosalus)' '''Average Length:' 30ft''' Average Wing Span:' 65ft '''Habitat:' Mountain ranges with arid lowlands with open woodland. Always found near a permanent water source''' Average Lifespan:' 45 years' Intelligence:''' Moderate A rare species of dragon that prefers arid mountain ranges. Still prefers lowlands with sparse tree densities and year round running water. They are small in size and are reasonably intelligent. Have been tamed by humaniods and used as mounts or protectors. This species is very opportunistic and will never pass up raiding caravans or vulnerable villages. Physiology Head The overall shape is arrow-like, thick at the back of the skull and then narrows to the snout. The maxilla expands outward dramatically causing an obvious overbite on the sides. The lower jaw does not extend out to compliment the upper jaw. Above the eyes is a pair of tall, thin horns called “brow horns”. These horns are extensions of the postorbital and frontal bones of the skull. Both sexes have them; in males they are broad and longer. There have been several speculations on their purpose from display to defense. However, the horns are rather weak and several individuals, especially older ones, have been seen with broken or missing horns. Another feature includes the horns running from the tip of their snouts and extending past their skulls. These horns, named “cranial horns”, grow throughout their lives. The horn structure is reminiscent of ram horns. Horn segments form externally around a simple bone core. They are mostly hollow and quite light despite their look. Along with brow horns, older individuals are usually seen with broken or missing cranial horns. These horns provide an important visual clue in determining the sex of adults. Females bare massive and more elaborate horns while males’ are simple and small. The reason for this is unknown. Wing The wing shape is long and broad indicating the ability to soar. The thumb bones are extended and act as alula in birds. During flight they help with maneuverability. It can also be clamped to make the wings narrower for faster flight. The wing membrane, similar to skin found on the body, has the ability stretch long lengths. Although very stretchy, it is very tough to withstand the stresses of flying. If torn or ripped, wing membrane can heal incredibly fast. Skin The skin seems smooth and featureless but is network of very tight and small scales. It resembles that of gecko skin. As scales become damaged, individual scales are sloughed off instead of entire sections. Despite the delicate look, the skin is incredibly durable and thick. It can withstand slashing claws and bites. When an injury does occur, healing takes place very rapidly. It also insulates against extreme temperatures and solar radiation Teeth The upper jaw contains 14 teeth on each side while the lower jaw had 18 with a combined total of 64 teeth. There are two types of teeth; elongated saber-like teeth and smaller, slender serrated teeth. The long, saber teeth are used to damage vital organs and create a vice like grip on the prey. There are 8 on the upper jaw and 4 on the lower. The rest of the teeth are small, small shark-like. Their primary use is to rip flesh. Teeth are constantly replaced when lost during a fight or while feeding. Senses Sight -The sight of an Iliehnassi is very acute. Keen eyesight helps them locate prey and potential threats. Their eyes are situated slightly forward enabling binocular vision. They can see extremely well at distances of a mile or more during both night and day. The iris is mostly a turquoise blue with a black pupil, however, rare mutations of purple and green have been noted. Night vision is keen due to nocturnal nature. Hearing- Hearing is not the strongest attribute of this species. Their hearing is that of Humans. Small ear holes are hidden near the base of the cranial horns. Smell- The sense of smell rivals dogs in Iliehnassi. A long snout, huge nasal chambers, and a large olfactory bulb in the brain contribute to acute smell. Habitat and Territory As their scientific name suggests, Iliehnassi frequent higher elevations. Their preferred habitats include tall mountain peaks at least 8,000ft in height and forested lowlands as shown in Figure 1. They can inhabit mountain ranges throughout the plant and can be found in tropical and temperate woodland. When an adult establishes a territory it typically contains an entire mountain peak. Depending on the age and aggressiveness, territories can range from a ten square mile to about a hundred. As shown in figure 2 below, territory size and proximity can dictate a specific dragon’s size, age, and demeanor. A designated mountain is used for everything but feeding. High elevations contain no prey large enough to satisfy a large Iliehnassi. As a result, they descend to lower foothills and valleys where large, abundant prey is available. Feeding territories are not established. However, if another Ilienhassi is nearby a fight for space and food may occur. They will travel dozens or hundreds of miles to obtain a meal.